


Swimmier

by HappyFuseli



Series: HEU (Hannibal Extended Universe) Poems [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Hugh Dancy/Mads Mikkelsen Character Combinations, M/M, Poetry, Tragic Romance, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFuseli/pseuds/HappyFuseli
Summary: Another poem (the second) for Will and Hannibal. Just what the hell was Will's unconscious mind doing as he and Hannibal crash-landed into the roiling Atlantic?And yes, the title *is* spelled correctly.HEU Poems: Part Six
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: HEU (Hannibal Extended Universe) Poems [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066529
Kudos: 7





	Swimmier

I remember hiding

so many times,

sinking into fondness,

closing my eyes so tightly,

telling myself to breathe—

try to breathe

so I can speak.

I was born to you,

reborn,

and now living

with all of my selves,

our chosen family. 

Some of us have started

to unconsciously emulate you,

it seems, with great success.

Funny, how much

I've tried to hate us,

but you see,

I know letting go isn’t easy—

isn’t possible

when you’re holding fast,

in want of

the thing that’s attached

to the bottom of the brine,

drowning yourself

along with it.

Maybe if you swim a little harder.

Maybe if we try

rubbing our heads together,

try seeing some type of

handsome current,

one tidal motion,

one course worthy of us,

then perhaps,

I'll consider dropping 

to my knees

before you,

on dry land,

drunk with the force

of your glory.

You can take over then

and see so clear

though to my long

suffering grace.

I'll drop for you,

cut loose

in a yielding kiss

because I’ll know—

you just want me

to be happy

in the most beautiful way,

just want to be

the vivid, heated chain

that leads me home.

It’s one of those things 

that I can’t unravel,

tethering me—

to the current

and to you.

Oh, let me

follow you down

and know your folds

as I fold

myself into you.

Let’s dance

and drown

together

until faces are tattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment to request a poem about/for a specific ship. I'm up to the challenge, so if you would like to see a less obvious pairing (or even something outside of the HEU), let me know.


End file.
